


So This Is My Start Over

by itsSarahlol



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Nana, F/M, M/M, Sentient Flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsSarahlol/pseuds/itsSarahlol
Summary: When I died I was very happy. So when I was reincarnated, I was quite understandably upset. Not only did I not get a choice in the matter, but I was also a tiny baby! How the hell was I supposed to react? SI-OC





	1. It is over...right?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC because if I did own the show, the girls would be more badass and there would be a helluva lot more slash.
> 
> Anyway, Enjoy the story and please leave a review on your way out because mama is thirsty for some reviews.

When I had died I was happy that it was over.

The beginning of my life was a happy one. I had a Single mother who was raising five kids on her own, including me. I must admit that I was a bit of a trouble maker and had always wanted to be the center of attention.

My older sister was very independent and although she had finished high school, decided to work a bit before she went to college. The three youngest ones were little trouble makers and although we had our fight, loved each other very much. Our family was a very tightknit one and one of the running jokes in our family was that if we met someone that we liked then they weren't just getting with them, but were getting with the entire family as a whole.

When I was five I realized that I liked anime. A lot. And had wanted to be a mangeka when I was older so that they could be happy with what I had drawn like I was happy with what other people had drawn. So I had been drawing ever since. You wouldn't really expect it but my entire family was very supportive of the idea and said" it's fine as long as I'm one of the main characters." To which I quipped back "Yeah as the annoying antagonist." Which started a wrestling war that I obviously won.

But like all good things it must come to an end.

You see, I was kidnapped when I was 10 going on 11. I was going to the store to get one of the newest manga that was just bought out and put on the display and was then bought into a nearby alley where I then had a white cloth put over my mouth and nostrils. The last thing I remember from that is seeing my mom's panicked face as she desperately called out my name running towards me. All I could even think of at that moment was 'sorry'.

You know I can't even remember what my family looks like. I can remember voices and smells. I can remember colors and laughter. When I still remembered their faces it was what had kept me going, or at least the memories had until I was taught better.

I had learned not to show pain the first couple of weeks I was there. They had got exhilarated off of my screams, almost as if they were on a high. When I showed even the slightest bit of happiness the punishments were ten times worst afterwards.

I remember asking, begging why they were doing this, why were they doing it to me, that I'd be a good girl just stopstopstopithurtsithurtsmompleasehelpmemommyhelp but all they said was " it's fun "

I was a toy. I was taught to fight, dance, and draw just so I can keep them entertained. There weren't just men there though. Women, children who didn't know better and elderly people were all in the stands snickering as they saw me fight a man three times my size.

But sometimes though, sometimes they would get so angry that they would beat, rape, and slice me open, but they wouldn't touch me where anyone could see. My face hands and feet were all left untouched but underneath all of my clothes were terrible scars. Some of them were caused by knives or cigarettes but some of the worst were caused by human hands.

I can just barely recall one of my worst beatings. They had decided to use whips that day, all of them surrounding me and starting off hard to make immediate long and deep cuts, then going a bit softer, only barely enough to no longer split the skin. The only reason that I could think of as to why they were not going as hard is so that they could try and catch me off guard so they can hear my 'heavenly screams', but in their drunken stupor, never realized that I was always lost in my memories desperately trying to forget the hell I was in and would never give them the pleasure of hearing me scream.

So when I felt myself leaving my body I felt my lips smile for the first time in this world. I looked straight into my kill-Saviors and said "Thank you." Feeling darkness consume me soon after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. My mama's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Again I own absolutely nothing but the few OC's  
> I put into the story, no matter how much I wish to own the  
> company, I'm afraid that I cannot draw for the life of me. I  
> don't own any songs in this fic either so if you ever see a  
> song just know, Mama is not that talented.

I woke up surrounded by darkness. I use the term 'woke up' very loosely but it was the only term I could think of to describe what I'm feeling right now. Everything was moving at such a fast pace that I didn't know right from left, up from down. I felt so lost and everything was spinning and squeezing me so tight pleasemakeitstop until everything stopped and all I could feel is warmth. A kind of warmth that was reminiscent to a mothers  
embrace. Something that I can't even remember feeling. Suddenly a gentle yet familiar voice said one thing before a brutal light hit my eyes.

"Be safe my child. Remember Mama will always love you. Please remember how to love, laugh, and feel."

Here the voice cracked a bit before going on 

"I am so sorry for what they did to you and am going to block some of the  
worst memories you had in that place"

The voice sounded a bit like- but it couldn't be!

"Good luck on your next adventure my beautiful baby girl."

The voice paused for a bit before chuckling" or should I say my baby boy."

'M-MAMA!'

Then a wailing sound pierced the air as voices began congratulating someone "Omedetō sore wa otokonokodesu!"  
Having studied a bit of Japanese and blaming it on baby hormones, a stench of poop filled the air 'what did I get  
myself into!?

TIMESKIP

When I woke up again or rather my mind woke up again.

I noticed the changes rather quickly. First off, I was a boy. To be honest I was hysterically relived though I did notice some similarities between a female and I quite clearly.

My face had turned narrower, my lips once thin as two sardines had turned fuller, and my eyelashes had also gotten longer and darker. So I was a very feminine boy, though it wasn't until later that I found out exactly why. My eyes are a very different from my last life. Instead of the dead maroon eyes staring back at me, they were a lively cyan color that my mom loved gushing over.

She said that they reminded her of a past lover and then she would get very sad. It would take hours to get her back to her old cheerful self, and even then a glimmer of sadness would still remain in her cerulean eyes. My mom, Kikyo-san, she-she is one amazing women. 

Though she will never replace my mother from my old life, I feel she nestled her way right into my heart. She realized that I didn't exactly appreciate touching, affectionate or otherwise, so she did what she thought was best and taught me to fight and dance. Things I didn't even know that I loved or even needed until it was bought to my attention. The only way she felt that she could connect with me, whether it was pats on my head in congratulations for winning a match or affectionate head buds, was when we were fighting physically or music. Though my hair would always get in the way, I could never cut it, not after the last conversation I had with m-mom. 

Flashback to little Akiko

"Mom?"

"Yes, Little one?"

"Can I get a haircut, I want to look like a boy, a real one. My features are already femin-"

"WHAT! I thought it would be something we could relate on~"

"But-but we already have dancing and fighting an-"

~Cue pout

"Mom-"

~Cue Bigger pout

"Liste-"

~Cue huge pout with puppy eyes

"Okay mum, but you have to buy me vanilla milk shakes for the rest of my life!"

"Alright sweetheart, as long as you keep your hair as it is I would buy you the world."

"Okay~"

Flashback end~~~

…I'm tough I promise.

So yeah, my hair is usually kept in a fishtail braid because my mom likes the extra time it gives us to spend together,reaching the back of my knees. Its long I know but you try and say no to that face. Its slightly curly and a very deep dark black, almost obsidian if that makes sense. Right now I'm now on my way to Namimori Middle after begging my mom to reconsider homeschooling, and even then the only reason I won was because I said she can play with my hair for half an hour longer. Though the joke is on her because I like having my hair played with, but I think she knows from the slightly amused smirk that slid onto her usually kind and understanding face. Hmmm, whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The PAIRING will be a surprise but I think you guys will have  
> a sort of idea of who is going to be with who because let's  
> face it, I'm not very subtle.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you did please leave a review to let me know just how much you love it. Anyway I'm just letting you guys know in the first chapter that it is going to be slash. Now the thing about parings is that I kind of already have an idea of who I'm going to pair my oc with but you guys are free to leave suggestions and the reasons why.
> 
> Ciao~


End file.
